mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramone/Match Intros
Rockin' Knight vs. Abigail Ramone: You have a very beautiful rhythm. Abigail: Mine is in my swordsmanship. Ramone: As expected of the princess. vs. Arrowsmith Ramone: Say that you will allow me to have this dance. Arrowsmith: How will that fare against my arrows? Ramone: Face me and find out! vs. Aysee and Deesee Ramone: Double the rhythm, for double the fun! Aysee or Deesee: We are not here to dance. Ramone: You two should loosen up! vs. Blak-Sab'bat Ramone: My family speaks harshly of you. Blak-Sab'bat: Your parents were among them. Ramone: And, that is because you endanger our culture. vs. Chester Ramone: I would care for a song. Chester: I know plenty that you can dance to. Ramone: All right, then it is settled! vs. Darwasha Ramone: A fortune teller? Darwasha: Of the northern desert, nem (yes). Ramone: My tribe has some as well. vs. Deflepard Ramone: So, you must be a magician... Deflepard: Magic, for show mine is not, young woman. Ramone: I apologize to have misjudged you, then. vs. ELO Ramone: Is your machine capable of rhythm? Dr. Feelgood: I did not build it to be. Ramone: That is unfortunate... vs. Foxy Ramone: Tell me... How do you travel? Foxy: By sailing across the seven seas. Ramone: 'Tis much different from walking on hard earth. vs. Gravedigger Ramone: You cannot have Bohemian Rhapsody! Gravedigger: I should have obtained it a long time ago. Ramone: Thankfully, it was not buried with my father. vs. Gunrose Ramone: Another Cydonian living in poverty... Gunrose: I suppose that makes us equals. Ramone: You could never be more correct. vs. Kiss Ramone: You never wear shoes, either? Kiss: It grants me a deeper connection to nature. Ramone: It is also a part of nomad culture. vs. Megadeth Ramone: I do not believe in fate. Megadeth: Nor are you aware of what will befall your people. Ramone: You seem to value melodrama over rhythm. vs. Metallica Ramone: Blak-Sab'bat's minion... Metallica: Better than living as a poor girl. Ramone: At least I respect nomad culture. vs. Pi Kai Shisi Ramone: Great rhythm. Will you become my co-dancer? Pi Kai Shisi: I have no intention of doing that. Ramone: I was merely asking. Mirror Match Ramone: A fourth sibling? Mirror!Ramone: Or perhaps I am your presumed-deceased mother. Ramone: Uncle must never know about this. vs. Rosethorne Ramone: You have a deadly rhythm, do you not? Rosethorne: Bring up that word again and you dance your last. Ramone: Hearing that felt like needles and pins. vs. Skullenbones Ramone: I am in no need of judgment. Skullenbones: Your tribe has a history of vice. Ramone: Yet, some of us came to regret it. vs. Steel Daniel Ramone: Shall I show you my best assets? Steel Daniel: Sorry, but I am the princess' potential suitor. Ramone: I hope she can satisfy you like I can. vs. Vanhallen Ramone: No sense of rhythm, have you? Vanhallen: One who dances is no fighter. Ramone: I assume otherwise. vs. Wildthing Ramone: Oh, great. Lizards... Wildthing: Such young, sweet flesh... Ramone: Or perhaps I am too spicy for you. vs. Wolfmother Ramone: Us women can become warriors by right. Wolfmother: Have you no sword, nor an axe? Ramone: A tambourine is lighter. vs. Zizi Ramone: Your rhythm is spicy, like mine. Zizi: 'Tis not what I know it as. Ramone: Still, let out your inner fire. I am waiting! Category:Subpages